


Open Water

by DarthSuki



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Mild Blood, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, like super mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Sidon mistakes a scent when you're relaxing in one of the pools, not realizing of a small cut on your body. Despite a very awkward and embarrassing misunderstanding when Sidon realizes that you're NOT a bleeding fish, you coax him into using those hunter instincts in him in a slightly different fashion.





	

It’s not as if Sidon expected anything else, though the fault was surely his own. The Prince caught the scent and, without second-guessing the source, hurried through the open water like a young pup yearning to try out their new set of razor-sharp teeth. It was his fault for giving into the sudden wave of hot, primal instinct to dash through the water, hurrying to the source of the sweet, tempting scent.

It was weak, perhaps so small of an injury that the effected wouldn’t have noticed it, but Sidon’s–the Zora’s–sense of smell was keen, moreso than any other race of the land or sea. He raced towards the source with his heart hammering in his chest, excited by the briefest taste of a hunt even if it was merely a floundering fish otherwise forgotten by a hunter. 

In a moment of simple, rather mindless reaction, the prince echoed a deep, powerful growl through the waters, warning for any and all other hunters that the supposed catch, the helpless prey, was his and his alone, even though there were probably few if any other Zora enjoying the pleasant waters at such an odd time of day.

As he neared the source of the blood, Sidon more and more realized that it wasn’t a fish that he was seeking–not at all. It wasn’t until his body, following mere instinct, jumped out of the water, ready to descend down upon the helpless creature with open jaws and outstretched claws, that he realized–

It wasn’t a fish.

* * *

The scream you let out is no short of terrified. You had been settled in your own thoughts, tending to them as you floated about a portion of the  vast waterway somewhere within the Zora domain. Having been mated with Sidon for a whole season already, many of the Zora respected your level of power and let you often do as you please, many of the guards treating you as kindly as if you had always been one of their own.

Yes, you had been peacefully minding your own thoughts when suddenly, without warning, the surface of the water before you broke. The first thing you saw was a massive, looming shape above you–a hunter’s eyes, sharp teeth and even sharper claws. For a moment, your own instincts supplied you with the word ‘monster’ or ‘beast’, which obviously lead to a sharp, shrill cry of fright.

It wasn’t until after the fact that you realized the ‘beast’ was nobody more than your mate. Sidon took a moment, staring at you with increasing realization, and then suddenly jumping back.

“I’m so sorry!” He said suddenly, quickly, trying to amend the fear still lacing through your nerves. “Darling I–oh goddess–I thought you were a fish–you were bleeding and I smelled it and I–” Sidon looked so embarrassed, a cross between horrified at nearly hurting you and terrified that you had seem him like that.

He stared at you for sometime, body language looking unsure and worried–before you started to laugh. The sound was uproarious, echoing through the chamber as your hands come up to try and muffle the noise against your palms.

Sidon looks even more embarrassed for a moment.

“Darling–are you alright?” He grows closer to you, his body gently settling into the water, noticeably more demure, as if subtly asking for some level of forgiveness for what he’d done. “Please don’t be mad, I was as blind as a pup and–”

“It’s okay,” Is all you can manage between the gulps of air you take in. “I’m okay you just–you just really surprised me is all. I didn’t even realize I was bleeding.”

Though the knowledge wouldn’t have kept you out of the water, it was still a wonder that such a slight injury could make Sidon act so….primal? That seemed to be the only appropriate word. Nevertheless, your hand fell from your mouth and you gently set your eyes upon the Zora prince, settled into the water as if he was a chastised child. There was a slight flush over his face, and you vaguely wondered if he could still smell it–the scent of your blood–or if he was fervently trying to force it to the back of his mind.

“I mean, I can be a fish if you want,” You tease lowly, voice little more than a suggestive murmur. The tone of your voice had to suggest something, had to be obvious, but you still saw Sidon blink in a moment of dim confusion.

A moment though was all it took for him to click the euphemism to its meaning. The blush got only deeper still.

“Only if you’re not…truly injured….” He glanced over you, as if searching for an obvious injury–and he saw none. Even now, as close as he was to you, the scent was weak, perhaps nothing more than a paper-cut on the tip of a finger, or a scrape over a kneecap. 

He watched as you stretched out in the water, the movement churning up the scent even more, making it gnaw at the edges of his restraint. Where his mind had responded to the simple idea of hunger, it now writhes in a growing want for something else–though certainly just as primal. Heat begins to build, settling itself in Sidon’s belly as it threatens already to unsheathe itself.

“You do smell absolutely divine, darling…” He murmured, nearing you with a glint of a hunter in his eyes. “And I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything quite as mouthwatering as you.”

You don’t have the moment to respond before you feel him descend upon your body, hands gripping your hips and pulling you closer. Though cool to the touch from the water, Sidon’s body welcomes your own heat greedily. He cradles you against his chest, humming in delight as his soft, sensitive underbelly rubs against the front of your form. You can already feel his arousal, the beginning of it at least, as you settle partially against his hips.

“Though I would normally ask if you would want to take this to the bedroom,” Sidon growls, lowly, tone playful and powerful as he reaches for the thin clothes keeping you from nakedness. “–I think you may appreciate it here. Does the thought excite you, dear?”

You gasp as the thin layers of clothes–little more than a covering for both chest and hips–rip away from your wet skin. The scraps sink below the depths of the water as the Zora prince grasps your hips again, grinding you against his body beneath the water’s surface. The liquid is crystal clear, and hides no details as you glance below to see his arousals peeking out from their sheathe, rubbing snugly against your sex.

“Answer me,” Sidon’s voice commands, forcing your attention back up to his face. You’re almost not sure what he’s asking before he repeats the question. “Does this excite you, love? Partaking in such an act in open water like this? Does the thought of me mating you like this excite you so?”

Your words fail you when you open your mouth to say something, but instead nodding seems to suffice. 

“Does it make you feel helpless?”

Another nod, and Sidon grinds harder against you. His cocks begin to slide out from their sheath, pressing to your heat in a moment of awe. It’s only in moments like this that you have the time to appreciate his size. Though proportional, it never ceases to amaze you, just how much of him there is, how much you’re able to take. You’re also very sure that Sidon, for as kind-hearted a soul as he is, gets off on the fact too. You’re sure that he too enjoys the difference in size between the two of you, if his words in the heat of pleasure are anything to go by.

“Ah yes, like helpless prey, at the mercy of your hunter,” There’s a purr to the prince’s voice, pleased and aroused in all the same tone. “Or maybe, my little one, you’re excited by the thought of me mating with you here, fucking you like some sort of beast in a rut.”

With that, a moan escapes your lips. It’s neither quiet nor innocent, but pulled from you when the gentle ribs of Sidon’s cocks start to rub just perfectly over your throbbing cunt.

“Oh yes, you like that,” Sidon leans down to nip at your shoulder, teeth touching just enough against your fragile skin to leave pinpricks. “You want me to take you like that, dear? Like a rutting beast? I smelled the sweet scent of your blood and, alas, couldn’t stop myself from having you?”

Another moan, soft and unconstrained. To Sidon, the sound is like music, bouncing off the walls of the chamber in a serenade of pleasure–but he wants more.

He shifts your body after barely a breath, turning you so your back is pressed to his belly, your hips still settled over his own. You can feel the tip of one cock eagerly pressing against your cunt, the other gently against your ass. 

“Relax,” he whispers beside your head, dipping once more to tease sharp teeth along the skin of your shoulder. “I will never go more than you like, love. Tell me if it’s too much…”

Despite being in the water, you can feel the slippery slick covering both of Sidon’s dicks. It helps calm you somewhat, feeling nervous despite having experienced such pleasures with him before. It is, admittedly, the first time he’s fucked you in open water, _and it really does arouse you_.

Sidon holds you by your hips, gently settling you down upon him and tensing as the tip of both cocks begin to press inside you. The slide is slow, careful, letting your body adjust to his size and allow the natural slick to lubricate the careful press.

You can’t help but whimper at the press, cocks opening you up bit by gentle bit. In some sense, the feeling of being penetrated in both ass and cunt is overwhelming, your body feeling so very full by the same lover. 

“Sidon…” You whimper. Sidon stops for a moment, hesitating before realizing that the sound was of pleasure. Your nerves feel aflame, wanting more of him, and you do nothing to hide the neediness of your body as you wiggle in his grasp. “More.”

“More?” Sidon whispers, his voice low, gravely, as if already caught in the throes of extreme restraint. “Be careful how much you beg for that, small one–unless you truly want a beast mating you mercilessly.”

Whether tone or word choice, Sidon’s voice makes you shiver, your body clench around both of his dicks as they lay only half inside you. Despite already feeling so full, you hunger for more, and wiggle your hips again despite his warning.

“You said I was a helpless thing?” You test the proverbial waters with a voice so soft and sweet. “Helpless and yearning for a beast to mate me. Then mate me like that, Sidon–fuck me, please.”

Fuck. The word is rarely in the Zora prince’s vocabulary, rarely on his lips, but the word does something to him. Whether it’s the raw permission or the begging itself, it seems to shift something in side of him.

Instead of words, all you get in response is a growl. It seems to rumble through air and water both, giving you mere moments of time before he suddenly thrusts himself up inside you, sheathing the last few inches of his cocks in your snug, tight heat.

“So tight,” The Zora moans. “So perfect.”

The pace he sets is brutal, but overwhelming in pleasure, his cocks sinking inside you over and over again. The water doesn’t seem to deter movement in the slightest, but the constant sound is enough to make your face red with shyness, as it only makes your actions all the more audible. The sound cements how fervently Sidon is fucking you his hands holding your hips so tight–you can feel his mouth against your shoulder, though he doesn’t try to nibble at your skin in fear that he may accidentally bite too hard.

“My soft little mate,” He says against your skin, deep and powerful. “You smell divine, you feel lovely, you–everything about you makes me want to have you like this.”

You can’t hide your gasping moans as Sidon shifts his hands, reaching to grab the underside of your knees and pull them closer to your chest, opening you up even more to his merciless thrusting. 

“How long have you wanted this? Wanted me to mate you like this? Have you fantasized about it love? About such a beast filling you up as full as I can? Such a filthy little thing you are, dear–”

He all but snarls after a moment, when his words make you clench in arousal. You can feel the heat grow tense inside your belly with the hard pace, the thick, girthy cocks inside you, rubbing along your walls and lighting up every pleasurable nerve there is to touch.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Sidon demands harshly, his mouth near your ear.

You barely manage the first syllable of his name.

“Tell me!” He demands again, command harsh, primal, taut with pleasure. “Tell me who’s fucking you right now, who’s claiming your body like a needy, heat-addled _harlot?”_

He’s moving even faster, sinking himself as deep and hard inside you as possible–you’re so close to cumming that you almost feel insane, your thoughts firing rapidly around your brain.

“S-Sidon!” You finally manage to cry out, arms uselessly scrabbling against the water’s surface. “Prince Si-Sidon...!”

You can feel how close his mouth is to your shoulder, his warm breath cascading over your flesh as he fights the urge to sink his gnashing teeth into it. But you don’t get very long to fear for it, as suddenly, you feel the sudden, warm, filling sensation of your lover cumming inside you.

The sound that Sidon makes is less of a moan and more of a snarl, leaning back just enough so that you could lay against his belly and enjoy the brief, though perfect moment of his cocks spilling inside your body. The sensation triggers your own release, weakly spasming around the girthy cocks and milking them for every last drop in what feels like an eternity of euphoria.

But like everything, even the euphoria must end, leaving both you and Sidon panting, clutching one another as your bodies fall from the high. Though it takes a few moments, the prince’s cocks slowly recede back into their sheath, leaving you feeling somewhat dirty, leaking the thick, white fluid into the water. 

Sidon purrs after a moment, gently shifting your body to press your belly to his, almost cradling you against him.

At least you’re not bleeding anymore.


End file.
